


Shades

by Caraphernellic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, MSR, Romance, Smut, these fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraphernellic/pseuds/Caraphernellic
Summary: “Isn’t Agent…” Mulder trails off, momentarily forgetting the name of the other agent Scully had been talking to. “Isn’t he waiting for you?” He tries to sound casual, brushing an imaginary spot of lint off his shirt.She smiles a tiny, knowing smile. “Maybe. But I’m with someone else right now.”
Relationships: Dana Scully/Fox Mulder, Scully/Mulder
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder has had hazel eyes since the day he was born, but tonight he knows they’re green.

He’s sure everyone else can see them, can spot the jealousy filling up his body, rising from his toes to his eyes like helium filling a balloon.

Tonight is the retirement party for Agent Stein- well loved by everyone, a man who treated all with kindness (including the FBI’s most unwanted, which was rare to find within the walls of the Hoover building) and who would be sorely missed around the office. Mulder had come with Scully, of course, neither of them ever very far from the other. Incidentally, this was the cause of his discomfort this evening.

She looked fantastic tonight; she always looked beautiful, but this evening her usual prim attire was discarded for something more casual and form fitting. It had more emotions than just jealousy welling up inside Mulder. He’s sure he’s seen every male pair of eyes (and possibly a few of the women’s) roam the petite figure that was Dana Scully. It was a casual event, and she donned a tight pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, a simple outfit that Mulder is  _ sure _ has never looked so good before. The jeans are old, they must be to be so perfectly tailored to her butt and hips.

Mulder sips from his solo cup full of watery lemonade and tries to hide his scowl. Across the room, Scully laughs at something another agent has said, and it’s all he can do not to crush the plastic cup in his hand. He can’t blame anyone, really, who wouldn’t want to be around Scully? She’s beautiful, charming, intelligent, and usually has all of her time monopolized by himself, Spooky Mulder with the basement office.

“Agent Mulder.” Skinner walks up beside him and gives a nod by way of further greeting. They both stand together near a corner, awkward outcasts who have long since misplaced their mingling skills. Scully waves to both of them at one point, flashing a smile at her two closest office friends.

Mulder absolves himself to the bathroom, using the excuse of too much lemonade but really wanting a minute of fresh air. Maybe not so much fresh, as the halls and bathrooms of the bureau hold the same printer-paper smell 24/7. However, the air out there is distinctly absent from the sound of Scully-laughter and fawning men, and that’s good enough for Mulder.

He scrubs his hands hard with hot water after using the bathroom, the slight burn giving him something else to focus on rather than his own stupid self.  _ Falling in love with your partner? Real original. _ He scolds himself. A knock on the door startles him from his thoughts.

“Mulder?” The distinctive voice of his partner flows through the door. “You okay?”

“Fine. Coming right out.” He exits the bathroom and sees her waiting for him.

“You’re missing the party.” He comments.

She shrugs, “ ‘s just a party. I wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed a little off tonight. Are you sick?” She stretches on her tiptoes to feel his forehead, and he wonders how someone as intelligent as her hasn’t figured it out yet.

Maybe his green-eyed monster isn’t as visible as he thought.

“Isn’t Agent…” He trails off, momentarily forgetting the name of the other agent she had been talking to. “Isn’t he waiting for you?” He tries to sound casual, brushing an imaginary spot of lint off his shirt. 

She smiles a tiny, knowing smile. “Maybe. But I’m with someone else right now.”

Mulder nods, suddenly feeling cramped in the narrow hallway. 

Scully brushes his hand with her lightly, something they do often but never mention. “Do you want to get out of here, go back to mine or yours with a movie and pizza?”

Phoebe or Diana, they might have understood his passions, but they never understood  _ him _ \- not this way. The way Scully can instinctively know that this is too much for him; the eyes on him, the whispers, the room full of people whom he doesn’t quite click with. It’s hard for him sometimes, to pretend to fit in with a group when he clearly doesn’t. It reminds him of middle school, long before he was Spooky Mulder, but he still felt too different. He was Fox back then, the kid with the weird name and the missing sister. 

The duo goes to Blockbuster to pick out the perfect movie and some candy. Armed with Twizzlers (for Mulder), Milk Duds (for Scully), and Angels in the Outfield, they head back to Mulder’s apartment.

They order their favorite pizza- supreme pizza with everything on it- and settle down on the couch to watch the movie.

An errant pepperoni escapes from Scully’s slice and ends up on her white shirt, leaving a streak of sauce in its wake. 

She frowns, “I liked this shirt.”

_ “Me too.”  _ Mulder thinks. “Here, I’ll take it and stain treat it, maybe we can save it.”

She arches an eyebrow “You want me to take off my shirt?”

Mulder rolls his eyes even as his heart beats faster. “If you want to save it. I’ll give you one of mine to wear while it washes.”

Nothing could have prepared Mulder for the moment when Scully lifted her shirt over her head right there in the living room, baring her toned stomach and breasts held up by a simple nude bra. He expected her to do this in his bedroom, not in front of him. He knows he’s gaping, but he forces his hand to take the shirt from her and turns around, sure a blush is staining his cheeks just as the smear of sauce on her top.

He didn’t miss the smirk she gave him as she handed it to him.

“I’m going to go pick something out.” She practically saunters into his bedroom.

When she emerges wearing his favorite Knicks t-shirt; he knows she knows it’s his favorite, Fox Mulder is once again rendered speechless. His beautiful partner plops back onto the couch as if this is normal, and takes a swig of her beer.

It takes him several more minutes to muster up the courage to speak.

“Why did you want to leave the retirement party early?”

“I wasn’t having too good of a time.” She shrugs, taking another swill of her drink.

“Didn’t seem that way to me.” He takes a bite of Twizzler for something to do.

“Are you jealous?” She means it as a joke, but when Mulder doesn’t say anything, she turns serious. “I’d rather be here with you. In fact, I wasn’t having the best time at the party because you were in the corner instead of next to me.” 

A hopeful smile lodges itself onto Mulder’s face.

“You mean that? I didn’t want to hog you, or embarrass you. Spooky Mulder hanging around you, and all that.” He peels a piece of Twizzler far too intently.

“Mulder….you’re my best friend. You could never embarrass me. Anything anyone has to say against you, they’d have to say it against me too because we’re partners in the work that we do.” She pauses and snorts. “And besides, most of those guys are dicks anyway.”

Mulder laughs at her sudden dig. “Yeah, I guess so.” She reaches for his hand and he lets her take it, relishing in the feel of her smaller, softer hand in his own.

“Since we’re confessing- you didn’t answer my question.” Scully looks at him boldly.

“What question?” Mulder lies.

“Were you jealous?” 

“Yes.” His response comes out low and quick.

Her hand slides from his palm to his forearm and up to his shoulder. Then Scully is kneeling on the couch next to him, their faces level. Mulder places a tentative hand on her lower back, eyes locking onto hers as she swings a leg over to straddle his lap.

“Is this okay?” Her voice is soft.

“Yes.” He’s not sure he can form more than a one word sentence at this point.

Their lips meet tenderly, all the words they’ve left unsaid traveling between them in the form of shared air.

Mulder’s hand splays on her back, and the feeling of how much he dwarfs her has him hardening in his jeans. She’s so tiny, he shudders when he imagines picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

Scully is grinding on him now, their kisses and breaths becoming more frantic. Her hands tangle in his hair, tightening their grip when he moves to kiss the hollow of her throat.

“Muhlder.” The extra syllable in his name as she gasps it has him appreciating it in a way he never has before.

He stands with her still in his lap, holding her up by her butt. He doesn’t break their kiss, his lips having found their way back to hers like a gravitational pull.

He walks them to his bedroom, depositing her on his bed. He pauses to take his shirt off, and she begins to do the same.

“Wait...leave the shirt?” Mulder asks, the vision of her in only his shirt and nothing else sounds incredibly enticing.

The classic Scully eyebrow arch emerges again, but she complies.

The image of her black panties sliding down her legs will be forever seared into Mulder’s mind. He crawls onto the bed over her, “Scully….”. It’s hard to convey everything he is feeling in this moment- excitement, arousal, fear, lust…

“I know, Mulder.”

He has never felt anything like this- sex has always been just sex. Which is great, don’t get him wrong. But to have this, not only fantastic sex but also a real connection, it’s akin to breathing air for the first time.

They lay together afterward, nude aside from the Knicks shirt that still hangs off Scully’s frame. She looks at him, seeming to be contemplating something.

“Are you hungry again?”

Mulder laughs, and they dress a little more appropriately before going to finish off the cold pizza. He’s not sure he’s ever been as happy in his life as he is now, watching the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on lick grease from her fingers with sex tousled hair and donning his own shirt. 

Scully catches him looking “What?”

  
"I never thought I'd say this- he's a good Agent, a great guy to have around the office, but I  _ really _ have to thank Stein for retiring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but IMAGINE these two at a Blockbuster in the 90s. Impeccable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content warning. Changing the tags to include the new content as well.

In the early hours of the morning, when the chilly air still seeps in from the outdoors, and the light that filters in is still gray, Scully finds herself entangled with Mulder once again.

His warm palm drifts to her bare hip, exposed between the bottom of the Knicks shirt and her lacy underwear. She shifts closer to him, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his throat.

He slides the other hand to her hair, holding the base of her skull and lightly tugging on her locks. Her leg gets thrown over his hip, and she begins a slow and steady grind into him.

“Mmm.” He mumbles against her lips, the friction already feeling amazing. He pulls her fully over his body and flips them, laying on his back with her seated on top of him. She continues grinding, and he can feel her wetness soaking her underwear and through to his own boxers.

Scully playfully bites his lip and he smacks her ass lightly, then grips the cheek just shy of roughly. 

“Good morning.” She whispers.

He moves her panties to the side and preps her with two fingers, relishing in the sounds she makes against him. 

“I want you.” She has had enough of the foreplay and reaches down between them to grip his length through his boxers, teasing up and down before finally tugging the offending garment off of his hips. He tosses them to the side and smirks at her as he crawls back toward her body.

“I want to be on top.” Scully tells him, more confident now than she was last night, more willing to voice what she wants. She gets on top and sinks slowly down, both of their moans mingling together at the feeling.

Mulder bites his lip as he watches her, and she squeezes his shoulders in response.

She works herself up and down on him, breath coming faster as the angle and pace get better and drive her closer to the edge.

His large, rough palms come up to cup her breasts and she arches into the touch. When his lips close around a nipple, Scully moans and moves a hand to the back of his head and tugs at his hair.

“So beautiful.” He tells her, and the sincerity in his eyes almost makes her blush. A part of her wants to look away from his gaze, it’s incredibly intimate having their eyes locked while they bare every part of themselves- literally and figuratively- but she can’t bring herself to break the spell.

Her orgasm hits her by surprise, and she grinds in his lap shakily as she rides it out. It’s this that takes Mulder over the edge as well, and Scully knows she will relish the moan that he makes for a long time.

“You’re amazing.” He tells her, getting up to grab a cloth to clean them both up.

“You’re just now figuring that out?” Scully jokes.

“No, I’ve always known, but not to this degree. This is beyond my wildest dreams.”

She smiles. “I guess that makes two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment requesting a chapter two! Also, thanks for reading (:


End file.
